Episode 356 (11th May 1964)
Plot Martha is in a cheerful mood as she chats to Concepta in the street. She drops hints that it's due to a letter she's received. Delayed by a Meter man, Albert is late going to Frank's DIY Shop to open it as a favour. Frank, sporting both an expensive new hat and a hangover, orders him about and Albert takes exception to his manner. Frank apologises. Martha tells the Walkers she's taking a holiday in Spain in the first two weeks in July, and argues with them that she's entitled to the time off. Len is formally sued by Minnie's solicitor. He has little money and few orders coming in. Myra follows Jerry to work, nagging him to push Len for more money. Both Jerry and Len send her on her way. Left alone, Len tells Jerry that he doesn't have enough work for them both. He's already had to sack Eddie and he has to do the same to him, giving him two weeks' wages. Jerry breaks the news to Myra when she comes looking for him. She makes it clear that she has no option but to ask her dad for help. Martha boasts to an unimpressed Ena that Lily and Wilf have invited her to join them at their rented villa. Elsie pushes Len to fight the court case tooth and nail but Len doesn't want to take on an old lady like Minnie, preferring to settle out of court and make sure his business reputation doesn't suffer. George Dickinson interrogates Jerry harshly for the mess he got his daughter in. Myra blames it on Jerry not earning enough and says nothing about her part in the mess. George insists they give up their house and live with them. Myra is delighted at her father's offer. Utterly beaten, Jerry is almost in tears but has no option but to give in. Myra immediately starts to make plans to buy things for her father's flat. Ena admits to Len that her real target of the legal action is Laurie Frazer but still gives him a long list of expenses which total £50. He hands Ena a cheque which she accepts "without prejudice", muttering to herself after Len's gone that the solicitor said they'd be lucky to get £35. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *George Dickinson - Stan Jay *Christopher Hewitt - Stephen Ward *Meter man - Ray Gatenby Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office *St George's Court - Exterior and living room of George Dickinson's flat Notes *After the usual photocaption of the rooftops of Ordsall, the title caption is displayed over a shot of Frank Barlow talking to the Meter man in the street. *The shot of Jerry and Myra Booth approaching St George's Court was OB recorded on location. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *This was Margaret Morris' final episode as producer in her second and last stint in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Myra goes home to father and Len and Ena strike a bargain *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,533,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes